


My take on the Charles/Moira situation in XMA

by Cherikella



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, X-Men Apocalypse, about Charles Xavier, my thoughts on Charles/Moira in XMA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7041709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherikella/pseuds/Cherikella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my thoughts on the Charles/Moira relationship that they tried to create in XMA.<br/>I speak as a Cherik shipper and a great Charles Xavier fan and I welcome your comments so that we can discuss! ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	My take on the Charles/Moira situation in XMA

First I need to say _I’m a huge Cherik shipper_ and as such I was disappointed to see so little Cherik scenes ((even though they were beautiful scenes!)). 

Second, I never liked the Charles/Moira ship and I was skeptical when I heard that Charles was all gushing over Moira in XMA. 

But when you see the movie (( **and I loved the movie!** )) you kinda don’t mind Charles’ excitement over seeing Moira again. Now, maybe it was partly because of James McAvoy’s performance - he was adorably funny in these scenes - but it was also seeing Charles’ face brighten up at a good memory from the past. It was about him trying to move on. 

If you think about it, it makes sense, even to a Cherik shipper. 

Charles was excited to see Moira because she was a reminder of his youth and a representation of a happier time. 

 

  


 

 

In XMA we see that Charles is alone, Erik is away and has been away for a really long time. Charles doesn’t know when and if he’ll ever return. Meanwhile all Charles has is his school and his students and he’s happy with this but eventually a person needs companionship, needs to feel close to someone, needs to be loved; especially **that** person! 

Seeing Moira was like an opportunity for him to recapture something long lost. In FC Charles met Moira before he met Erik. He liked her and he was flirting with her until Erik came along and stole Charles’ heart. 

 

  


 

 

Of course Charles and Moira didn’t have a special love connection - not remotely close to what he had with Erik - but there was friendship there, a friendship strong enough for him to want to help her and do what’s best for her. She was someone he could’ve loved and with all the painful things that happened between him and Erik it is no surprise that a part of Charles would wonder what if... What if he had the time to fall for Moira before he met Erik and utterly lost his heart to him forever? What if the person he loved was Moira instead of Erik? Would he be happier? All the heartbreak he could avoid if only he had the time to fall in love with Moira instead of Erik. Moira was his _what could’ve been_ and it is normal for him to think about that possibility when he was repeatedly hurt by Erik ((we know Erik didn’t mean it and we know Erik suffered too but the pain is still there even if no one’s really at fault)). 

 

  


 

 

 

 

  


 

 

 

 

  


 

 

So I believe seeing Moira again after all these years was like a second chance for Charles to try to heal his broken heart. ((Because let’s face it until now this Apocalypse gif is a good representation of how Charles was trying to cope with his feelings for Erik...

 

  


 

 

... Am I right? His feelings are stronger than him and crashing him every time he tries to get up.))

Seeing Moira and discovering that he still felt close to her, that he could still love her in time, excited him because he thought he could finally move on from Erik for real. That also explains his reaction when Raven arrives and reminds him of Erik again, pulling him back into the pit of his feelings just when he thought he saw a chance to get out. The pain is instantly back though - we can see it in his eyes, hear it in his voice. 

 

  


 

 

And of course then he actually talks to Erik and it takes less than a second for him to forget all the wrongs and only want to be there for Erik, to comfort him, to give him hope again, to ease the pain. To forgive and to just embrace whatever Erik gives him because Erik _needs_ him now and that is all that matters. It’s worth his pain if he can help Erik. 

 

  


 

 

In conclusion, what we see there with Charles and Moira is basically Charles, trying to fix his love life. It’s been 20 years since FC when he met Erik and they fell in love. Then Erik hurt him and left and Charles had to deal with his broken heart and his broken life. Then Erik reappeared 10 later to give Charles hope...

 

  


 

 

... only to break him once again in the end.  

 

  


 

 

And now when Charles finally sees Moira as his possible salvation from his undying but painful feelings for Erik, we scold him for it? We’re mad at him for trying to fix himself? **_What!?_  **

 

  


 

 

Would we rather he pines after Erik for 20 years and be miserable and broken? 

 

  


 

 

Erik had a freaking wife and a child! Erik moved on during most of those 10 years between DOFP and XMA. So we can assume he was happy with his new life - he was in love with his wife, he adored his daughter - until this new tragedy occurred. We can see he loved them!

 

  


 

 

 

 

  


 

 

Meanwhile during these last 10 years Charles has dedicated himself to his school and his mission. Erik had a family and no one gives him crap for it! It’s okay for Erik to get himself a new family but it’s not okay for Charles to want to eventually have something more with Moira? Why is that? 

Naturally, the way he looks at Moira isn’t half as meaningful and powerful as the way he looks at Erik because Erik is the love of his life! But he also knows that he cannot have Erik. Erik never stays for long, Erik is a whirlpool, wayward and free. Erik always returns but Charles never knows when and for how long this time. 

 

  


 

 

We can see it in the last scene when they talk that Charles had already accepted that about their relationship, and that he’s willing to take whatever Erik can offer without complaining. And it makes sense that this would happen in the third movie of the new trilogy because we go from: 

~ FC - falling in love

 

  


 

 

~ through DOFP - unresolved feelings

 

  


 

 

~ to XMA - accepting. 

 

  


 

 

Charles has accepted that he cannot make Erik stay no matter how much he craves and needs that. He’s accepted that he cannot change their relationship and that this is how things are. And he’s decided to satisfy himself with whatever Erik gives him. We can see the melancholy resignation in his smile when he tells Erik goodbye.

 

  


 

 

Thus we see how their relationship develops to what we know it is in the old trilogy with Patrick Stewart and Ian McKellen. We get this continuity and connection between the two trilogies and the development in the relationship of these characters. We can see that it’s the same people and we can see how their relationship got from where it started to what we know it became. 

 

  


 

 

In short, **I love Cherik so very much! I want more Cherik, please! X-men is a groovy perfection and I’m so happy we have these amazing stories!**

_The Tumblr post -- > <http://holy-cherik.tumblr.com/post/145201057625/my-take-on-the-charlesmoira-situation-in-xma>_


End file.
